Ross Is Fine
by FriendsAddict
Summary: An outcome after a day of boredom and inspiration: A Ross and Rachel oneshot after Season 10's second episode, The One Where Ross Is Fine. Well, ROSS IS FINE! Read and Review! Rated RM


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ross or Rachel or any of the Friends cast...

* * *

****

**Ross is Fine**

_Pain_

_Deceit_

_Confusion_

_Angst_

_Fear_

_Regret_

Ross looked up the ceiling from his brown leather couch, analyzing every feeling he had. His now-questionable-best-friend Joey had left three hours ago, and he still hadn't moved from where he lounged… he had no power to.

_Rachel_… her name echoed over and over again in his head for the past seven years… and whenever it did, he pushed the thought away, declaring he was _fine_. But last night, when he told her straight that he was, it simply didn't come out right, and it certainly did not feel right. Maybe because the impossible had happened… she was with **Joey**.

Were they insensitive? Were they inconsiderate of his feelings? Were they unkind? Uncaring? Selfish? Hardhearted?

Or was he?

Ross often found himself doubting he would never find love… when in truth he knew where to find it.

He imagined what a stranger would think of him, explaining he had a child with his best friend, who happened to be his ex-girlfriend and ex-wife, and exceptionally the only woman he (still) loved… yet they weren't together.

He imagined what his daughter would think of him, not fighting for his happiness… even hers of having a complete family.

He imagined how he would have the courage to watch Rachel walking down an aisle filled with white lilies, her favorite, smiling endlessly to her husband-to-be… Joey.

What had he done to deserve such pain?

"Ross?"

He bolted up, wondering if he was imagining that voice.

"Ross?"

Again.

"ROSS? Are you there?"

It was real… she was knocking behind the door.

Ignoring the soreness of his palms, Ross gripped the knob tight and turned it.

There she was, standing in front of him with tear-stained cheeks and a messy hairdo.

He slowly averted his gaze… the thought seeing her made him happy, but when reality sunk in, it made him feel otherwise. As he closed the door, Ross suddenly felt a pang of pain from his hand.

"What are you doing here?" he softy spoke and closed his eyes to darkness, physically and emotionally absorbing the pain.

Suddenly without hesitation, Rachel cupped his face and kissed him.

Ross straightened up in surprise, breaking away from her.

She stood still, staring at him, catching her breath with the tears she cried.

He stared back in silence, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm not fine." She quietly said, melting in his eyes. The contortion of her face, showing anger, regret and sadness comforted Ross.

He was filled with surprise, excitement, happiness and confusion. Ross wrapped his arms around her waist in one quick motion and placed his lips on hers.

She kissed back, inviting his tongue in her mouth.

He gladly replied.

_Rapid_

_Fiery _

_Passionate_

_Slow_

_Exhausting_

They stopped, looking into each others eyes, breathless for that moment.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

Ross still didn't utter a word.

"I could- I couldn't," she began to stutter, paused then took a deep breath, "I saw you last night and…" She had to complete her sentence. "He wasn't you."

He set his finger on her lips, stopping them from moving… what she said was enough. Then he wiped the tears that were threatening to fall, feeling the warmth of her cheek as she brushed it up against his hand... Slowly, his mouth savored her upper lip, then her lower… then eventually, he was back to making out with her.

_Passion_

_Ecstasy_

_Longing _

_Rapture_

_Love_

Ross pulled away, breathless. "Rach," he panted.

Rachel finally smiled, running her hands from darkness underneath his eyes that made her quiver, to the nose that Emma reminded her of him; the mouth she longed to kiss for so many years; the chin her forehead leaned on that made a perfect fit; the neck her kisses tickled him; and the chest she used to sleep on after a night of making love… She missed him.

He gazed at her, heavily breathing. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Completing a picture of perfection once more, Rachel approached his lips.

A moment passed, and his lips traveled from hers, to her chin, her neck, and her chest, while slowly unbuttoning her garment.

Her chest was heaving. Feeling the power Ross had over her… It had been too long. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment thereupon.

Ross removed her top and her bra, kissing from her chest to her breasts.

Butterflies were flying in her stomach. She hadn't felt the sensation in seven years… because they weren't rushing not to be caught, nor were they under the influence of alcohol, nor were they holding back - denying every feeling they had for each other.

She let out a soft moan as Ross wondrous hands loosened her jeans and grabbed her ass while kissing her shoulder. She could already feel his hardening groin.

_Fervor_

_Desire_

_Lust_

Rachel pulled out his tucked in shirt from his pants and stripped Ross from it. Now they were both half naked.

Ross continued what he was doing, kissing her neck while his hands rediscovered her body.

She unclasped the button and unzipped his pants. Catching a glimpse, she saw how hard on he was.

Ross whispered, "My bedroom." In a swift motion, he carried her, straddling her legs on both his sides.

Once they were inside, he leaned her against the wall and made his hands journey up her spine, over her shoulder then massaged her breasts.

"Pants!" She managed to say without parting her lips from his.

Ross stepped back a bit, letting her feet touch the ground and finally broke the kiss.

Ross removed his own pants in a prompt manner. When Rachel was to do the same, he protested and pressed himself against her once more, saying, "Let me."

He was in charge, and she liked it.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck.

He was gently sucking her shoulder, making his mark once more just like before. His hands were at the small of her back. It moved to her butt, pushing down her jeans. Sensually, he grazed his hands from her behind to her front, tracing the garter of her low-rise underwear.

Her legs did the final job of getting rid of her pants.

He stopped to gaze at her, and with that she opened her eyes and smiled.

_Beautiful_

_Loving_

_Protective_

_Caring_

_Rachel_

She grinned from ear to ear... She missed his stares, touches, kisses... everything. They were simple tasks that reassured her security, safety… love. Rachel leaned her forehead on his chin and closed her eyes.

"I love you," she repeated.

He kissed her head, smelling her aroma and tasting her sweat.

She looked up at him again, "I missed you."

Ross set his lips on her gently and whispered, "I thought I was gonna lose you forever." Thinking of it again made him quiver. He gripped her tighter in his embrace.

Feeling the fear and anxiety, Rachel kissed him in reassurance, saying, "You will never lose me… ever." So many times she thought of that too in the past, but somehow she knew fate would bring them back together.

Their lips parted, shattering his dreamy state. "What?" he asked, trying to sound calm even though he had the fantasy of pushing her against that wall while thrusting in and out of her.

Rachel bit her lips, embarrassed, "Ross, the last time I had sex, Emma was conceived."

"Condom." He ran to his drawer and shoveled through his things. After what seemed like forever, he found a foil pack. He turned to Rachel with a look of success and slowly approached her.

She took it from him and tore it open… but Ross gripped her hands and said, "Wait."

Surrendering to his command, she tilted her head and tiptoed to reach his lips. He bent down and placed his hands firm on her butt. He pressed her against the wall, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Yet she was unsure, since she still held the protective object, she did what she was told to do.

Seconds later, he was holding her up high with one hand, while the other roamed from massaging breast to her stomach…

Then she suddenly bit Ross' lip as she felt two of his fingers inside her. She looked at him and smiled, "Sorry."

He opened his eyes and seductively shot her a look. His fingers rapidly pushed in again, generating a soft moan of his name.

Ross was inserting and retreating his fingers at a faster pace and Rachel smothered herself onto his shoulder, biting him to control her pleasure.

"Ross," she panted.

He stopped, knowing it was too early to push her to the edge.

She tried catching her breath as he carried her to the bed. Immediately, she spread her legs to accommodate him.

After putting on the condom, Ross climbed on top of her and positioned himself. He gazed, having only his elbows to support him, and removed the strands of hair covering her face. Before inserting himself in her, he kissed Rachel passionately. And when the intensity of the kiss could get any better, Rachel moaned in delight as she felt him slowly thrusting into her.

_Gentle_

_Tender_

_Intimate_

_Pleasing_

Their moans were increasing… and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall was loudening. Ross smoothly picked up his pace as Rachel continued to ruffle his hair, clawing her fingers in his scalp. He had to admit, it was painfully pleasurable.

_Swift_

_Fleeting_

_Craving_

_Euphoric_

_Frenzying_

_Buttressing _

_Exploding_

He came right after she did. Both tried to catch their breaths as he collapsed right next to her. For now, it was momentary because they've wanted to engage in that act for years. But they had other nights and days pleasurably reclaim each others bodies… to make love… they had a **lifetime**.

He looked up at her with a gratifying smile on his face. He silently thanked Joey… and Emma, and Charlie, and Mona, and Tag, and Emily… his list could go on and on. Yet at that moment, no words were needed to express how he felt. Her body wrapped in his arms was sufficient and assuring.

Rachel wanted to tell him so many things but instead, she too kept silent because it seemed adequate. Before dozing off under the sheets on his chest, she looked up at him cupped his cheek. She kissed him.

That alone made him feel…

_Satisfied_

_Content_

_Happy _

_Loved_

_Secure_

_**Fine.**_

**THE END**

****

* * *

I got bored and inspired, and this fic is the outcome! Although many have written stories continuing "TOW Ross Is Fine," maybe because the writers should have gotten them together by then, I still hope you enjoyed reading this! Don't hesitate to leave a review cause they always make my day!

Thanks! Until the next fic :)


End file.
